the best day of my life
by the lucky three leaf clover
Summary: santanna comes out of the closet to her perents but will it end well? this is my first brittana one-shot and i may become more that a one shot if i fell like it : i don't


**A/n as I said in the description this is my first attempt at a one-shot Brittana (it's better that my last story) mild angst but it all get resolved :) **

"Santana, I think I love you."

Five word, five words that may have ruined Santana's life. Don't get her wrong she did love Brittney, but was loving Brittney the problem or it was the consequences of loving Brittney? Santana didn't know. She wanted to know but she didn't have a clue. She wanted to love Brittney so much but what if they couldn't love?

Santana had been raised in a strict catholic household and she was brought up believing everything she loved today to be wrong and that included Brittney, sweet innocent Britney, the same Brittney who believes in Santa and that all dolphins where gay sharks. How could someone so sweet and pure be so wrong and sinful? The simple answer is it couldn't. she couldn't.

What if Britt had never said she loved Santana, though she would never admit it, it hurt to use Brittney like that. It made Santana feel like a monster, hypocrite, she would spend her whole day convincing Brittney she's not stupid and then treat her like an idiot just because she was scared. Scared of what she felt. But most importantly scared of her family.

Santana guessed she was glade that only school people and Brittney's family knew because if Santana's parents knew then she didn't know what would happen. Brittney's parents where kind and understanding. Santana's parents where the complete opposite. Her parents hated Brittney they said Brittney was dragging her down and that if Santana ditched the 'dumb blond' then she could achieve so much more. But the fact is Santana didn't want to be great if it was without Brittney. Santana finally realised she loved Brittney, with all her hart, so screw whatever her parents had to say.

If this was sinful then Mercedes was wright she was Satan but Santana didn't care. The only thing she wouldn't do for Brittney is to never see her or never be with her. Santana felt like she could do anything because she was doing it for Brittney, Britney the only true love Santana had ever know, she was disliked in school and she hated her parents.

Santana stormed down her stairs but decided to be clever she wasn't going to scream it in their faces she wanted them to feel guilt and to maybe except her, maybe. As Santana entered the kitchen she was greeted with a curt nod and a "Santana" from her father to whom she replied "father." Just as it usually went her mother did nothing not even noticing her.

At the dinner table not a word was spoken until Santana asked "can Britt come round?" the question was meeting with four cold eye's "no." was all that her father said. "But why?" Santana returned with a little of her ever increasing anger leaking through. "It's because you can do better Santana she's just dragging you down I, would suggest Quinn instead but she has been of the right path for so long now I fear there is nothing that can save her know."

Santana was getting angrier by the second and she was finding it even harder to mask her anger "what do you mean 'the right path'?" know even the blind could see Santana yet her parents where oblivious to it "well ever since she got pregnant and started dating that sinful Rachel berry. Quinn was once so nice, you know I blame that hobbit and the two people who claim to look after her but really they just corrupt her."

Santana was a braking point she couldn't suppress it any more she had to speak out "you know what fuck you dad I can't take it any more I'm sick of your typical bullshit views, you know Brittney Dad? Well she's my girlfriend and I love her!" Santana was now standing and shouting right in her father's face, both her parents in shock and dinner was long forgotten "Quinn and Rachel are my friends and I'm sick of you talking shit about them, so whatever you say about them is like a punch to my hart because everything you say about them you may as well say be saying about me!"

Her father had only just recovered from what her daughter had just told them when she demanded he tell her what he thought. "I'll tell you what I think, I think Brittney is a bad influence on you she has converted you to her sinful way's I knew she was dragging you down but the is a whole new low you are grounded and you are never allowed to see Brittney, Quinn or Rachel ever again. Not only that but you're going to your grandmothers for the remainder of the school year and you will **never see Brittney again**! But that's still not it over the summer you're going to go to a sexuality correctional facility."

Santana couldn't take it any more as soon as her father had said never see Brittney again she lost it she stood up and looked her father in the eye and said "with no due respect fuck you, do you know why, well it's because whatever you tell me to do I won't because you have no. power. Over. Me." And with that she spat in her father's face, grabbed her car keys and walk out the door. The last thing she herd her father say was "I have no daughter."

In her car Santana let out the tears she didn't realise she was holding they streamed down her face. She knew that she wasn't sad they were tears of happiness she tried to convince herself but it didn't work she was sad. She didn't even realise it but she was already outside Brittney's house. She didn't know how she had got there but she knew why. Because Brittney made her happy, no wait Brittney made her complete.

Santana was outside the door not knowing whether to knock or just let herself in when Brittney opened the door "Come it silly why where you waiting outside?" but when the blond saw her girlfriend she immediately pulled her in to a deep hug. Santana started crying again in to Brittney's shoulder as Brittney pulled her inside and sat her on the sofa just as Mrs Pierce came in "who was it hon.." but cut herself of when she saw the state of her daughters girlfriend.

"I told them Britt, I told them and they told me they had no daughter anymore. But B do you know what stung the most." When she saw her girlfriend shack her head she continued "when they said I'd never see you or Quinn, hell even when they said I'd never see berry again. They said I'd have to spend the remainder of the school year with my grandmother in Spain and I'd have to go to an anti-homosexuality camp. I just couldn't take it B I just love you too much,"

"San you have a home here as long as you need right mom." Brittney said with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever seen on a human Mrs Peirce couldn't say no even if she wanted to, which let's face it she would never do. Mrs Peirce just nodded her head and braced herself for Brittney's reaction.

"Yay! Santana you can stay with us, it'll be like every day's a sleep over or something and you can sleep in my bed and we could be a proper couple, no more hiding, this is the best day of my life I can't believe it I'm so happy." But then remembering Santana's situation changed her tone drastically "I mean it's really sad, I'm so sorry san…" but she got cut off by Santana "no Britt it's fine this is probable the best day of my life as well." And with that Santana relaxed in to her girlfriends arms fully happy for the first time in her life.

**A/N so what do you think pleas be brutal (that's what she said ;) lol) any-ho have you ever listened to Lindsey Stirling she is really good and quite quirky :) but please do review even if it just says good. Review it because I have an Electric Daisy Violin (Lindsey Stirling reference)**


End file.
